deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Sam Caldwell
Sam Caldwell was an engineer on Aegis 7 and one of those assigned to the Extraction Dig Team.Dead Space: Extraction: Chapter 1: Worlds Apart Biography Little is known about Sam Caldwell's early life, though he eventually joined the Concordance Extraction Corporation. At some point in his career with C.E.C., Caldwell was assigned to Aegis 7, where he met and began a relationship with Lexine Murdoch. Extraction Caldwell was called upon to aid in the excavation of the Red Marker. When the team moved the Marker from its pedestal, it flashed brightly and emitted a powerful, multiple-frequency wave.Dead Space: The Red Marker - "The device, when activated, began to emit a highly complicated rhythmic pattern across a wide band of frequencies - from actual sound waves through the electromagnetic spectrum to alpha, delta, and theta brain waves." This powerful emission disrupted some of the Colony's equipment, deactivating life support systems, impairing communications, and damaging one of the gravity tethers. Caldwell's crewThe Extraction Dig Team appears to have been made from two smaller crews: one crew consisting of Sterling, Sam Caldwell, and Egan, and the other consisting of Cooper, Banks, and Bear. Cooper and Sterling appear to be crew leaders, respectively. separated from the Extraction Team to repair the TetherCaldwell was notified of the life support problems by Lexine Murdoch after he repaired the gravity tether.; en route, they encountered several miners and engineers who were in a highly violent state of dementia. They were forced to kill several of the fellow colonists, some of whom they knew. As they descend into the Megavent, Sam begins to see strange Unitology-related script appearing before him only to disappear; he also begins to hear voices, including that of his girlfriend, Lexine.It is unknown exactly when Sam Caldwell entered a state of heightened delusion; therefore, it is currently unknown how many of his "attackers" were really attacking him, or if they were even anything more than illusions. Upon reaching the desired level, Sterling separates from the crew to assist someone he hears; Caldwell and Egan continue towards Gravity Tether 16. Egan showed signs of dementia, eventually attacking Sam, which forced Caldwell to shoot his friend. Caldwell reached the tether on his own and managed to repair it through the use of an appropriated Stasis Module. Shortly thereafter, he managed to reach Lexine via the colony's somewhat less impaired communications system. When informed that the Colony's life support systems were inactive, Caldwell located and successfully reactivated it. Afterward, Sam Caldwell made his way towards the lift, fighting through numerous attackers. Near the lift platform, however, Caldwell had a chilling revelation after taking down a sole attacker who, in a moment of clarity, Sam recognized as Sterling. He continued to fight his way through, desperate to reach Lexine. He moved towards the descending lift, only to see more deranged attackers; before he could take any action, however, one of them shot him. Fatally injured, Caldwell saw them advance...only to resolve into P-Sec officers. Shortly after learning that he had been in a state of hallucination, and had killed his entire team, Sam Caldwell died of his injuries. Trivia *Caldwell was Lexine Murdoch's boyfriend. *Of all the four playable characters in the game, he is the only one that never faced a Necromorph, only illusions. *Caldwell seems to spoke different accents during his conversations with Lexine. *Although the process by which someone suffers from the Red Marker's effects are not explicitly detailed, Sam seemed to suffer the full effect of the Marker instantaneously, being stunned by a flash of symbols right before entering the Megavents to repair the gravity tether. It was only after then that Sam began hallucinating the attacks, provided that the attacks on Caldwell, Sterling, and Egan prior to entering the corridors to the Megavents, were by other crazed miners, and not hallucinations. Appearances *''Dead Space: Extraction'' Notes Sources Category:Dead Space: Extraction Category:Characters